harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Touffu
'' Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, '' |Interprète= |Galerie= }} Touffu est un chien à trois têtes ayant appartenu à Rubeus Hagrid. La grande faiblesse de Touffu est de s'endormir à la moindre note de musique. Son rôle à Poudlard durant l'année 1991 - 1992 est de surveiller la Pierre philosophale. Biographie Hagrid l'achète à un "ami grec" dans un pub en 1990. Il le prête à Albus Dumbledore pour protéger la Pierre philosophale conservée à Poudlard durant l'année 1991 - 1992. Il est placé sur une trappe dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Drago Malefoy provoque Harry Potter en duel de sorciers et lui donne rendez-vous à minuit dans la salle des trophées. Ron Weasley son second pour le duel ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat, qui sont enfermés en dehors de la Tour de Gryffondor, l'accompagnent. Mais ceci est en fait un piège visant à faire renvoyer Harry en prévenant Argus Rusard que des élèves se promènent dans le château en dehors des horaires autorisés. Ils fuient pour lui échapper et se retrouvent face à une porte fermée, qu'Hermione déverrouille avec Alohomora. Neville est le premier à apercevoir le chien à trois têtes et tire Harry par la manche. Les quatre jeunes sorciers comprennent alors que la porte fermée était celle du couloir interdit et la raison pour laquelle il est interdit. Le chien à trois têtes ne les attaque pas car il semble avoir été pris par surprise mais ses trois paires d'yeux étincèlent d'une lueur démente, ses trois museaux les flairent avec avidité. Ils sortent à reculons, claquent la porte derrière eux et courent jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Au cours de la discussion suivante, Hermione leur fait remarquer que le chien à trois têtes était placé sur une trappe et Harry comprend alors qu'il est le gardien du paquet que Hagrid était allé à Gringotts le jour de son onzième anniversaire. thumb|[[Severus Rogue soigne sa jambe dans la salle des professeurs.]] Le jour d'Halloween, le professeur Quirrell tente de s'emparer de la Pierre en faisant diversion avec l'introduction d'un troll dans l'école. Severus Rogue intervient et se fait mordre à la jambe. Quirrell est déçu que le troll n'ait pas réussi à tuer Harry et que le chien à trois têtes n'ait pas réussi à arracher la jambe de Rogue. Alors que Rusard apporte des pansements à Rogue dans la salle des professeurs, Harry l'écoute dire qu'il est impossible de surveiller les trois têtes de la créature à la fois. Harry en déduit que Rogue essaie de s'emparer de ce que garde le chien à trois têtes. Après le match de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre Serpentard où le trio est persuadé que Rogue a essayé de tuer Harry, les jeunes sorciers confient leurs doutes sur Rogue qui s'est fait mordre par le chien à trois têtes. Ils apprennent alors que le chien s'appelle Touffu et qu'il appartient à Hagrid. Hagrid en dit trop et dit que ce que garde Touffu est une histoire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. En se servant de ces indices, Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrent que Touffu garde la Pierre philosophale. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont désormais convaincus que Rogue veut obliger Quirrell à l'aider à voler la Pierre. Ils supposent que d'autres protections existent. Ils vont toutefois vérifier régulièrement si Touffu est toujours là en collant l'oreille devant la porte pour écouter ses grognements. À la bibliothèque, ils aperçoivent un jour Hagrid et le questionne sur les autres protections de la Pierre. Hagrid refuse d'en parler dans ce lieu et leur demande de venir plus tard à sa cabane. Arrivés à la cabane, il leur dit que plusieurs professeurs ont aussi mis en place des protections et que seul lui et Dumbledore connaissent le moyen de passer devant Touffu. Les jeunes sorciers supposent que tout ce qui manque à Rogue pour voler la Pierre est de connaître le moyen de passer devant Touffu et la protection de Quirrel. Ils voient également qu'il conserve un œuf de dragon sur le feu, qu'il dit avoir gagné aux cartes. Rapidement, Harry surprend une conversation entre Rogue et Quirrell dont il déduit que Quirrell a cédé et qu'il ne reste que Touffu. Mais Ron suppose pour sa part que Rogue a déjà trouvé un moyen de passer devant Touffu car il existe probablement un livre qui indique comment s'y prendre avec un chien géant à trois têtes. thumb|left|Touffu s'endort Lorsque Harry devient nerveux car il pense qu'un danger menace, Ron le rassure en lui disant qu'ils n'ont aucune preuve que Rogue puisse passer devant Touffu sans se faire dévorer et qu'il n'y a rien à craindre tant que Dumbledore est là. Harry réalise soudain que la coïncidence pour que Hagrid ait toujours rêvé d'élever un dragon et qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qui en avait justement un dans la poche est trop forte. Il tient alors à vérifier auprès de Hagrid les détails concernant le voyageur qui lui a donné l'œuf. En se remémorant ce jour, Hagrid confie qu'il a parlé de Touffu en précisant qu'il s'endort quand on lui joue un air de musique. Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchent alors à voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir, mais ils apprennent qu'il a quitté le château. Ils pensent alors que la Pierre est en danger. Au départ, ils ne pensent qu'à surveiller le couloir interdit et Rogue, mais leur plan échoue. Harry décide alors de s'emparer de la Pierre en premier. Lorsqu'ils arrivent vers Touffu, il est déjà endormi et une harpe est vers lui. Harry s'est muni de la flûte que Hagrid lui a offert à Noël. Ron soulève la trappe pendant que Harry joue. Puis Harry confie la flûte à Hermione pendant qu'il saute le premier dans la trappe. Ron saute en deuxième, puis Hermione s'arrête de jouer pour sauter enfin. Touffu se réveille et aboie bruyamment mais le trio est déjà sous la trappe. Ils sont maintenant confronté à un Filet du Diable. Hagrid se sent coupable d'avoir mis Harry en danger en disant à l'"étranger", qui s'est révélé être Quirrell et non Rogue, comment passer devant Touffu. Hagrid a relâché Touffu dans la Forêt interdite "Question : What happened to Fluffy ? Réponse de J.K. Rowling : I love attentive readers, erm, you tend to find at Hogwarts that, erm, anything that's dangerous ends up in the forest... so that's where Fluffy was released, so he's roaming round in the forest..." Accio Quote thumb|left|Touffu dans le film Anecdotes *Les chiens à trois têtes sont connus dans la mythologie grecque et romaine, tel Cerbère, pour laisser passer les morts en enfer et empêcher les vivants d'y pénétrer. *Les apparitions directes de Touffu ne sont qu'au nombre de deux, tout d'abord quand le trio le rencontre et ensuite quand il se lance à la recherche de la Pierre philosophale. *Dans le film, Neville Londubat est absent lors de la rencontre. *Dans le livre, le professeur Quirrell et le trio utilisent des instruments de musique différents : une harpe et une flûte. Dans le film, la harpe apportée par Quirrell joue toujours lorsque le trio arrive. Puis elle s'arrête de jouer, Touffu se réveille et attaque le trio, qui s'échappe par l'ouverture. *Dans le livre, Rubeus Hagrid l'a acheté à un ami grec. Dans le film, il l'a acheté à un irlandais rencontré dans un pub. *Dans le jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4, Neville est aussi absent lors de la rencontre qui est très furtive et se passe au tout début de la première année. Lors de la recherche de la Pierre, le trio arrive alors que la harpe joue toujours, mais Quirrell les voit, casse la harpe et referme la trappe derrière lui. Touffu se réveille. Ron Weasley sort alors une trompette et joue l'Hedwig's Theme. Il est arrêté par Hermione car il joue très faux. Il faut alors faire diversion en donnant un canard en plastique au chien puis reconstituer la harpe pour pouvoir passer sous la trappe. *Fluffy signifie duveteux et Tufty signifie touffu. Ces deux personnages apparaissent dans la version originale. Fluffy est le chien à trois têtes et Tufty est l'un des Fléreurs ou croisés Fléreurs d'Arabella Figg. Dans la version française, Jean-François Ménard a préféré donner le nom de Touffu au chien et le nom de Mignonnette au chat. Apparitions *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' Liens externes * Notes en:Fluffy ru:Пушок fi:Pörrö Catégorie:Animaux de Hagrid Catégorie:Créatures-personnages